Seiba go's Diary
by pichi dichi
Summary: setelah buku harian Jo, kali ini cerita tentang buku harian Go.. kisah let's & go dari sudut pandang Go.. sedikit menyelipkan humor.. bosen sama romance terus.. hope you like it.. RnR


**Seiba Go's Diary**

**Disclaimer:**

**Bakusou kyoudai let's & go punyanya Tetsuhiro Koshita**

"**Keramas sambil galau" terinspirasi oleh author ffn bernama Ratu Galau yang nulis tentang Go yang galau sambil keramas**

"**seperti luar biasa-nya" adalah kata-kata punyanya Junior Community Daan Mogot**

**Cerita ini? Sepenuhnya milik saya.. hohoho**

Hari keberangkatan tim TRF Victorys ke negara Paman Sam semakin dekat. Sementara karena ketua tim belum ditentukan, tim masih tetap memilih Retsu sebagai ketua sementara – atau mungkin menjadi "ketua-sementara-yang-abadi".

Retsu sendiri telah mengumumkan bahwa 3 hari terakhir ini dipergunakan untuk _packing_, bersiap dan beristirahat. Retsu pun sebagai pimpinan yang baik menyadari bahwa anggota tim-nya cukup lelah. Bagaimana tidak lelah jika mereka harus keliling-keliling untuk wawancara dan pertandingan? Sebenarnya, jauh di lubuk hatinya Retsu lebih menginginkan masa kanak-kanaknya terdahulu. Tetapi ini sudah pilihannya, jadi ia akan menjalaninya.

"Go! Apa kau sudah mengemasi barangmu! GO!" Teriak retsu. Tapi tak ada jawaban. Retsu menenteng kopernya ke ruang tamu. Matanya tertumbuk pada kardus besar dengan ukuran 2 meter x 1 meter x 1 meter, kardus TV kali yah, pokoknya gede banget!

Retsu melihat-lihat. "Apa ini bu?" Tanya Retsu pada ibunya yang sedang lewat.

"barang go, katanya mau dibawa ke Amerika…"

"Apa? Sebanyak ini?"

"Iya"

"Go kemana?"

"ke toko Sagami.."

Retsu berdecak kemudian meneliti isinya. Tanpa sadar ia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul biru tua yang kertasnya telah kekuningan. Di dalamnya tertulis sesuatu tetapi ia tidak mengerti sepertinya itu kode rahasia.

"Ah malas!" Kata Retsu kesal sambil melempar buku itu tetapi tiba-tiba sebuah kertas panjang terjatuh di pangkuannya.

"Apa ini? Kata kunci?"

Retsu menelitinya satu persatu. Ia mulai membaca halaman pertama itu dengan bantuan kata kunci yang ada , "De.. ar.. Di..a..ry.. Dear Diary?" Retsu tak percaya.

Awalnya Retsu niat membacanya tetapi jika berlembar-lembar seperti ini… Retsu berpikir keras,tangannya kemudian menggapai pesawat telepon, memencet sebuah kombinasi angka, "Halo!" Sapa yang di seberang.

"Professor? Ada J-nya?"

* * *

J duduk tak bersuara sambil meneliti buku biru yang dibawa Retsu siang itu. Retsu berdiri di hadapannya, sementara itu Tokihi, Jiromaru dan Ryo berdiri di belakang Retsu. Ditatap seperti itu, J jadi ngeri sendiri.

"Baiklah akan aku coba, tetapi lebih baik di kamarku saja…" Kata J sambil mengacungkan buku itu.

Professor Tsuchiya berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepala, penasaran apa yang akan anak-anak itu lakukan namun ia tak berani ikut campur.

"Baik!" Kata J sambil mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk duduk. Ia kemudian menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada sebuah kursi dan membuka scanner.

"Pertama kita scan dulu petunjuknya…" Ia kemudian memasukan kertas berisikan kode itu kedalam scanner, "Nah kalau bukunya, ada scanner khusus."

"Wah canggih sekali!" Puji Retsu, "Dari mana kamu mendapatkan semua itu…?"

J tersipu, "ini, aku memintanya pada Hammer, kamu tau? Pembalap dari Amerika itu…"

Mendengar kata "pembalap dari amerika" punggung Ryo langsung tegang.

"Aduh ada yang berbunga-bunga nih!" Celetuk Tokichi diiringi tawa dari yang lain dan Ryo yang sudah memerah mukanya.

"Yak! Selesai!" Ucap J tersenyum. "da baiknya ku nyalakan suaranya, jadi kita mendengar saja.. suara yang ku setting adalah suara Go. Dulu waktu itu kami pernah karaoke-an pake komputer sambil bikin cover lagu, jadinya aku bisa memakai sampel suara Go…"

"Apa? Kamu karaoke-an?" Jiromaru membelalak tak percaya.

"Eh.. maksudnya Go aja.. aku Cuma membantu merekam…"

"ohh.." Ucap mereka serentak dengan nada do=F

"Kita mulai ya.." J menyalakan suaranya.

"Kak Retsu kejam…" Ucap suara dari komputer, persis suara Go.

_hari ini aku dapat mobil baru.. namanya saber.. kok aneh ya namanya saber? Saber itu artinya kan pedang? Memang aku sebegitu bodohnya apa sampai tidak mengerti arti saber… wehehehe.. ehh.. engga deh emang sebenernya aku tadi nyontek kamus. Tapi aku gak percaya bangt sama profesor ini, jangan-jangan dia tukang nyulik anak lagi._

Doeng! Semua terjatuh. Retsu menahan malu.

_Aku sedang bingung memutuskan nama untuk mobil ini, bagaimana kalau… Angin… astaga, masa nama nya angin? Err… apa yah… oh iya, tadi aku berebutan es krim magnum sama kak retsu, dia jahat masa aku tidak dibagi! Kakak macam apa itu…!_

Wajah Retsu memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ya ampun Go!

_Akhirnya aku mengalah kemudian aku ke kamar kak Retsu dan mengacak-ngacak PR-nya._

Jadi waktu itu…

_Ah iya! MAGNUM.. nama mobil ini magnum… keren kan?_

Ryo tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara Retsu mendengus kesal, "Gooo!"

"Kita ke halaman selanjutnya ya?" Tanya J

Mereka serempak mengangguk.

_Ada monyet bisa bicara:_

_Tadi aku ketemu seseorang, namanya Tokichi Miku.. miku apalah itu…! Oh iya Mikuni.. orangnya giginya tonggos rada mirip monyet tapi dia anak dari pengusaha terbesar sih._

"APAA!" Pekik Tokichi kesal

_Tapi kan anaknya bukan berarti pengusahanya. Dia menantangku bertanding! Cih.. siapa takut, akan kuhadapi dia… kita lihat saja! Aku tidak akan kalah deh dari monyet!_

"GOOO! awas kau ya!" Kata tokichi, "J, next page!"

_Si orang nomor dua!_

_Aku tuh tadi habis galau sambil keramas, galau mikirin si Ryo. Aku bukan suka sama dia.. ih emang aku Gay!_

"Emang aku suka sama kamu Go.." Kata Ryo sinis.

"Kamu kan sukanya sama Jo!" Celetuk J.

_Jadi dia tuh jago banget._

"Kakakku memang hebat!" pekik Jiromaru secara spontan.

_Biarpun aku tetap yang nomor satu.. myowahahaha! Bukitnya aku juara pertama tadi! Siapapun itu akan kukalahkan tidak ada yang dapat menandingi Magnum… Rasa cokelatnya yang tebal dari belgia.. Eh… salahh… kecepatannya yang bagai angin.. tak tertandingi!_

"Next!" Kata J

_Pendatang baru tak tahu diri:_

_Hari ini aku kesal banget.. ketemu seorang yang menyebalkan bernama J. apa-apaan itu, memakai remote control. Dan magnumku.. magnumku…._

"zzzzzzzzz…" tiba-tiba terdengar bunyi bising.

"apa yang terjadi, J?"

J kemudian meneliti alatnya. "Kertasnya ada yang keriting, sepertinya terkena basahan.." J menghela nafas, "air mata…"

Semua terenyuh, "kita lanjutkan saja pada lebar yang tidak terkena basah." Ucap Retsu

"Baik.."

J kemudian membalikan halaman yang lain.

_Kakek-kakek menyebalkan:_

_Hari ini aku akan membantu Ryo mendapatkan chasis ZMC. Aku akan pergi ke tempat guru besar Profesor Tsuchiya, siKakek Taeshin tetapi aku tak pantang menyerah aku pasti bisa! Kai Okita, tunggu saja!_

"Kamu tau, pada saat itu Go mengeluh terus!" Kata Retsu.

_Virtual Drive:_

_Hari ini aku mencoba mobil baruku bersama J! Yippiie.. apalagi aku dapat mengendarai magnumku… keren kan? J.. kau memang hebaaattt!_

"Huu!" Komentar Jiromaru

_Arena Air:_

_Aku mengikuti SGJC,, super great japan cup! Tapi sialnya mobilku tercebut ke arena yang ada airnya. Kenapa sih musti bikin arena pakai air? Pemenangnya adalah J. Ah.. aku sebaaaallll! _

"Baru tadi bilang hebat…" Kata Tokichi bingung.

_Dear Diary_

_Aku akan mengikuti WGP doakan aku ya! Dan doakan agar kak retsu tidak galau seperti luar biasanya karena dia itu selalu galau di bak mandi._

"GOOO!" kata Retsu menghentakan kakinya

_Cinta lokasi:_

_Hari ini Ryo cedera karena menolong seorang cewek seksi namanya Jo.. itu tuh yang dari amerika itu… Jangan-jangan Ryo naksir lagi.. ish… Jangan cinlok dong Ryo! Hahaha.. akhirnya yang menggantikannya adalah adiknya yang bodoh itu._

"Apa?" pekik Jiromaru.

_Anak Bau:_

_Tadi aku menginjak kotoran yang bauuuu sekali. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku ketahuan oleh Jiromaru bahwa aku menginjak kotoran, langsung deh aku dikatain anak bau. Padahal yang bau kan kotorannya, bukan aku.. dasar anak kecil! Bahkan kak Retsu bicara di alat komunikasi yang terdengar oleh Jiromaru bahwa aku menginjak kotoran lagi, jadi aku diaktain lagi.. Uh kak Retsu Jahat!_

"dasar kau anak bau" pekik Retsu dan Jiromaru bersamaan.

_Teman baru:_

_Aku benci semua orang.. melaju dan menjadi nomor satu adalah impianku… dan itulah mini 4 WD yang sejati tetapi semua tidak ada yang mendukungku. Saat itu aku bertemu dengan nieminen, kami akrab dan jadi teman… Nieminen memang jenius, walaupun aku masih tetap lebih jeniusdaripada dirinya! Bawahahaha_

"ah dasar Go!" ucap semuanya dengan nada lesu

_Kak retsu cidera, akulah pengganti ketua_

"Eh… judul apa itu!" Kata Retsu kesal

_Kak retsu cedera, biar tau rasa kau kak Retsu.. tapi aku akhirnya disuruh menggantikan kak Retsu, saat itu tiba-tiba saja ada dokter membawa suntikan besar banget.. dan GYAAAA aku disuntik.. Kak retsu! Kau itu! Suntikan tajam itu.. sakit sekali..akan kubalas kau nanti!_

Retsu tertawa, "Pada akhirnya,Go lah yang disuntik.. bukan aku.." Kata retsu cekikikan.

_Menang:_

_Hore, aku berhasil memenangkan pertandingan… oh yah.. tentu saja aku kan juara satu. Ayah dan ibu mentraktir kami makan dan aku sangat banggaaaa sekali.. kak Retsu juga mengakui bahwa aku jenis._

"ah yang ini.." Kata Retsu sambil tertawa.

"masih ada lagi J?" Tanya Tokichi.

"ada satu lagi…"

"Baik kita dengarkan yang satu itu.."

J menekan tombol next,

_Cover lagu_

"Apa?" Pekik semua kecuali J

_Kemarin aku meng-cover lagu-nya AKX48 plus sama dance-nya.. eh kalo menang bisa jalan-jalan ke singapura loh..! J yang mengambilkan gambarnya, lalu kami meng-uploadnya ke youtubes… J juga ikutan sedikit sih, dia berbakat ya menajdi penyanyi.. tapi Cuma nyanyiin HEAVY REVITALITATION nya aja.. ah gak bakat lah J.. Aku pasti menang.. aku berencana akan mengajak Kak retsu tapi kak Retsu menolak, padahal cewek disana cantik-cantik kak! Tokichi juga gak mau ikutan, Ryo dan Jiromaru juga deh, terpaksa sendiri._

"J!" Ucap Retsu, "aku mau melihat tayangan di youtubes itu dong!"

"Kami juga…"

J kemudian terpaksa membuka situs itu untuk mereka menonton di layar komputer J yang sebesar 40 inch itu.

Terlihat Go berjoget ria di video itu.

"astaga.. Go!" Ucap Retsu menutup mukanya

* * *

"Kak… kamu tadi lihat-lihat barangku?" Tanya Go malam itu sambil mendatangi kamar Retsu.

Retsu kemudian menggeleng, "Tidak!"

"Yang benar!"

"Iya.."

"Oh.."

"Kok Diaryku hilang ya?" Go kemudian keluar dari kamar Retsu sambil bingung, "Baiklah aku ingin keramas dulu ya kak.."

Retsu tersenyum, tiba-tiba ia menepuk dahinya, " Astaga! Bukunya masih tertinggal!"

* * *

**a/n:** huahhh.. just one shot! Akhirnya kelar… yang AKX itu , itu bermaksud agar tidak menyinggung pihak manapun.. mohon maklum thankyou.. need you review buat _improve_ cerita-cerita saya biar lebih baik lagi! :D


End file.
